Dumbo to the Circusland
Filip Zebic in Walt Disney Home Video "Dumbo" Cast: *Dumbo as Himself *Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself *Mrs. Jumbo as Herself *The Ringmaster as Himself *Casey Junior as Himself *Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose as Themselves *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scene: #Opening Credits/( "Dumbo's Circus") #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" #Flute Phineas and Jill Flintstones Red, White and Blue Screencaps #The Circus Train Moves On Kermit the Frog, Tod, Simba, Bagheera, Scrooge McDuck, Anna, Eilonwy, June, Isabella and Wendy Darling Rainbow Screencaps ("Casey Junior") #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo "Is Casey Junior" (Reprise) #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song of the Roustabouts") Circus Parade #Trix Cereal Circus Commercial #A Bath For Dumbo # "Over at the Meadow" # Mrs. Jumbo In Solitary Confinement #Radio Nutcracker Prince Circus People Princess Marie #Dumbo Meets A New Friend #"Here We Go Round the Mullberry Bush" Rainbow Screencaps #Ed and Eddy "We a Few Good Friend" Cartoon Animals #Carrie, Charlie Pual, Jane Banks and Michael Circus Carnival #Cartoon Characters Circus Big Top Tent "Circus is Coming to Town" #A Pyramid of Pachyderms & Pyramid Fall #The Aftermath #"Conjuction Junction" #"Quack Quack Quack" #Dumbo's Disgrace #Dumbo Vists His Mother Circus Children ("Baby Mine") #Circus Restraurt Characters #"You've Don't Have To Be A Grizzy" and "Clown Song" #Dumbo Gets The Hiccups #"Let the Sunshine", "I Bring You A Song", "We Wish You Merry Christmas", "Inside A House That Is Hunted", "Pink Elephants On Parade", "Heffalumps and Woozles" & Firebird 7 Medley #Intermission Up A Tree # "When I See An Elephant Fly" # Dumbo Flies! "When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise) #Tomy Thomas and Friends Commerical #Slim Jim Larry #Dumbo's Surprise ("When I See An Elephant Fly") Finale #End Credits "Pink Elephants On Parade", "When I See An Elephant Fly" and "Casey Junior" Gallery: Dumbo.jpg| Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Himself Bonnie XY.png|Bonnie as Herself Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Herself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg| Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg| Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law).png| Pink Elephant Dream.png| Crows (Dumbo).jpg| Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof